Sick With Love
by mukirome
Summary: Haru works part-time at a diner but her enjoyable job gets disturbed, when Gokudera suddenly becomes a regular customer. AU. 5986


**Written for dotYui's Het Challenge Pairings Contest**

**Pairing: Gokudera/Haru**

**Prompt: Ice cube**

* * *

><p><strong>Sick With Love<strong>

"Thank you for ordering here," I handed the middle-aged woman the meal she had ordered, wearing my best customer service smile. As the lady headed to a nearby table, followed by her three kids, I happily greeted the next customer, "May I take your ord...hahi, G-Gokudera?"

Narrowing his green eyes at me, he coldly questioned, "Do I know you?"

_What? Is he seriously saying he doesn't know who I am?_

_Sorry, I'm temporarily cutting this charming exchange short whilst I get you up to speed on the absolutely, magical, wondrous life that is mine._

* * *

><p><em>The name's Miura Haru. Haru as in spring. Yeah, if it wasn't obvious, my parents are completely unimaginative, unlike moi, and just lumped the season I was born in as my name. I don't actually have a problem because I personally believe that spring is the best of the four seasons. After all, it is the time when massive amounts of super, duper, cute, little baby animals get spawned. Ah, I can remember that in the previous spring, my neighbour's cat gave birth to a batch of adorable kittens. Hahi, I can clearly recall how soft and tender their fur was and how tiny and fragile their bodies felt...gah, what am I doing? I'm getting completely off topic!<em>

_Moving on, I'm a gorgeous fourteen year old girl who attends Midori Middle School. My hobbies are sewing together crazy costumes, cosplaying and eating deliciously baked goods. Oh, and I also work part-time at the local diner._

_The place used to be an ordinary ramen shop but after the owner passed away, her son inherited the restaurant and transformed it into what it is today. As a manager he's pretty eccentric. I mean, who tells all of his staff to address him as Uncle Kawahira?_

_Whatever, it's time to give you the lowdown on Gokudera Hayato. He transferred to my school, just before summer break started. If the gossip floating around school is to be believed, he apparently used to reside in Italy. _

_Ignoring the rumors, it is a well documented fact that Gokudera is a genius. I don't think there was a single test he didn't acheive a hundered percent on. As well as brains, he's hot. No, that's not my opinion but everybody I know are all madly in love with his, so they say, attractive looks. From the silver of his long hair, all the way down to the tips of his toes._

_He's become so godly popular that his fangirls have even created a fan club in his honour. What I want to know is where's my fan club? Regardless, I barely know the guy. I hate to judge when I haven't even chatted with him but trust me when I tell you that I highly doubt I will ever become one of his adoring fans. Why? Because he just gives off the impression that he is an arrogant jerk._

_Backstory's over now, so let's return this tale back to the present day, desu._

* * *

><p>"It's me, Haru. We're in the same class at school. I sit behind you. Does this ring any bells?" my usually, chirpy voice grew annoyed as Gokudera remained glaring at me, not showing any sign of recognition.<p>

"Whatever, just do your job and get me a large coke with extra ice cubes," he ordered.

Rolling my eyes, I accepted, "Fine, one large cola with extra ice cubes coming right up, desu." _Yes, I have a weird habit of repeatedly using strange words, the main ones being hahi and desu. You could say it's my drug and that itis now a basic part of my system._

As I began preparing Gokudera's drink, I heard him declare, "That's right, I remember you. You're that irritating, loud-mouthed, stupid woman in my class." _Hahi? What did he just call me? I'm not a stupid woman! I'll get that jerk back..._and in the next instant, I found myself throwing his soft drink straight into his face and, it goes without saying, that the ice cubes also flew at him.

The bewildered expression he initially made was priceless and, of course, I burst out into boisterous laughter.

"What the hell was that for, you stupid woman?" he shouted, clearly pissed at the entire situation.

"I have a name, you know and it's not stupid woman." _Ohh, I'm quaking in my boots from your scary eyes. Not! Who's gonna be intimidated by you when you have brown liquid dripping all over you?_

"Haru, what's all this commotion?" I cringed when the angry voice of my boss drifted into my ears. _I. Am. So. Dead._

"Your employee purposely threw this drink at me. If I were in your position I would fire this incompetent fool," Gokudera spitefully sneered at me, whilst he informed Uncle Kawahira about what had occurred. _Gah, he thinks he is so superior to me? Ha, as if! I hate, hate, hate him! _Needless to say, I wouldn't be joining the ranks of his fangirls, anytime in the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p>It had been six days since Uncle Kawahira had lectured me about my poor customer service. Luckily for me, I kept my job but Uncle Kawahira did leave me with a formal warning. Basically, if I screw up again, I'm out of a job.<p>

Right now, I'm currently lazing around the the diner, as the building is practically empty; chit-chatting with my friend and colleague, Sasagawa Kyoko. She's this really cute girl, the same age as me, who attends Namimori Middle School. We mainly only encounter each other at work but occasionally, we will enbark on a trip to a bakery. Yup, Kyoko shares the same, intense passion for cakes, as I do.

"And he was like..." Kyoko's sweet voice rambled on about some guy in her class. Normally, I latch onto her every word but today, I was extremely distracted. For some horrible reason, my attention was primarily focused on the silver-haired teen, relaxedly reading at a table, by one of the diner's many windows.

Ever since the earlier incident, Gokudera had been coming to the diner, every single day. He followed the same pattern: order his soft drink (with extra ice cubes), take a seat by a window and read whatever book he had chosen to bring along, taking a break every now and then, to take a sip out of his cool drink.

Sometimes, the pattern would shift slightly because he would buy some actual food but there was one really important fact that was constant. Gokudera was always alone.

"Haru? Hey, Haru, are you listening?" my eyelids blinked as Kyoko snapped her fingers before my face, trying to regain my attention.

"Sorry, Kyoko, my brain was zoning out but I'm fine now. So, what were you saying?"

"Wow, no wonder why you weren't paying any attention to me. So, who is he?" she asked.

"Hahi, I don't understand. What do you mean by 'he'?"

"I'm talking about that good-looking guy you were obviously admiring," her kind eyes drifted between me and the jerk-face, booklover. _Hahi, don't tell me Kyoko thinks..._

Rapidly shaking my head, my ponytail swinging in the air, I loudly insisted, "I wasn't admiring him. Like I ever would. He is the most arrogant, bratty, irritaing, annoying, freak that I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

"Okay, if you say so," Kyoko mischievously giggled, revealing that she doubted my sincere statement.

"I would rather die then ever have lovey-dovey thoughts about that 'thing'," I vehemently retorted, pointing my index finger in the 'thing's' direction. When I realised that his gaze was locked on me, my cheeks flared up in rage and I hastily turned away. _It was fury okay? The world will end before my heart ever races for him. It's gross just picturing the idea of me enjoying his warm, embrace. Argh, Haru stop these puke filled thoughts immediately!_

My brain was saved by the ringing of Kyoko's cellphone. Observing my friend, I saw her expression darken, as she read the message she received.

"Haru, can you cover for me? My brother got injured and I want to go check that he's okay," Kyoko explained her plight. Kyoko's brother was on his school's boxing team, so he got wounded often. Even with it being a common occurrence, Kyoko was persistent in her worriying.

Opening my mouth to reply, I was beaten by the calm voice of Uncle Kawahira, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off," he told her.

"Are you sure it's fine?" asked Kyoko, stunned that her boss was agreeing so easily.

"Family's important and besides, it's a slow day. Now, run along."

"Thank you," Kyoko bowed and waved goodbye before dashing off.

"Now, Haru, take this," Uncle Kawahira started addressing me, placing a small object into my palm. "That's a spare key for the diner. I have some personal business that I have to attend to, so I'm leaving you in charge for the rest of the day. There's a delivery arriving later today and you'll need to unpack them. Do you think you can handle the task?"

"Yup, Haru will definitely be able to handle it," I confidently cheered but on the inside I was groaning. _Urh, I so don't want to do any heavy lifting but I can't complain, desu. _

A few moments later, after Uncle Kawahira had left the premises, I laid by head down on the bench top and closed my eyes. I figured I would take a short nap, due to the lack of customers, but just as I was getting comfortable, pain shot through my forehead.

Eyelids opening, I saw Gokudera standing before me. "What do you want?" I sleepily murmured.

"Get me another drink, stupid woman," rudely instructed Gokudera, as his handsome face scrowled at me. _Hahi, handsome? No, he's not attractive in the slightest, teeniest bit! He's an ugly, vile, troll!_

Swiping the money he waved in the air, I begrudgenly grabbed a paper cup and prepared his usual drink. Of course, he requested more ice cubes than a typical person would desire and in the process of obliging my client, a few of the frozen squares dropped onto the floor.

"Here," I grumbled, handing over the drink. When the jerk failed to get out of my sight, I glared at him, "Is there something else?" managing to keep my voice calm and professional.

"Before...why were you pointing at me?" he wondered, his cool, mint eyes gazing into my own dark eyes. _Hahi, why does he want the answer to that? His eyes...their so intense, it's mesmerizing. It feels like my soul is being sucked into his web. _The beating of my heart escalated and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"What the hell are you doing, stupid woman?" Gokudera's insult woke me up.

"I'm not stupid! You're the stupid one for calling me stupid!" _Why did I allow myself to become briefly enchanted by his gaze? He's not charming at all. He's just a pathetic, jerk and I hate him! _

Calming myself down, I decided to attempt to make the creep squirm. "Gokudera, why so interested? Don't tell me you l-i-k-e me? It's only natural you would, after all I'm a stunning maiden!" I proudly remarked.

"Tch, who in their right mind would fall for someone as brain dead as you?" _Grgh, what's his problem, seriously? Relax, Haru, if you get pissed he will win this battle. I have to be strong. C'mon, fight hard, Haru!_

"Liar. I'd be more likely to believe you if, you know, you didn't regularly come to the place of my occupation," I innocently smirked at Gokudera. "Besides, I'd rather be brain dead than a friendless loser, like yourself."

"Tch, think whatever you like," the silver head growled. As he headed back to his seat by the window, he muttered, under his breath, "Hanging out here beats being at home."

My joyfulness of being the victor melted away after hearing his surprisenly, melancholic words. "Hey, Gokudera, are you having trouble at home or something?" I asked, my voice fraught with concern.

"It's none of your business and if I were to tell you, you would be too stupid to even comprehend it," Gokudera casually retorted. Letting his insulting comment slide, I began chasing after him.

"Wait, Gokudera, I just want to hel...h-hahi? Ow, ow, ow," I yelped out, thanks to slipping on one of the ice cubes, that I had accidentally dropped earlier.

Luckily, nothing bleed but my right ankle was now killing me with it's aching pain.

"Idiot, are you hurt?" Gokudera ran over to my side, sounding, dare I say it?, genuinely worried but he just had to wreck the miraculous act of him being a decent human being, by insulting me.

"I guess that means you're a blind idiot," I shot back. Grabbing a hold of the countertop, I pulled myself off of the floor. I grimaced, as pain shot through my ankle and I tried to ease some pressure off of it but unfortunately, the only thing that accomplished, was me tumbling back down.

However, for some weird reason I didn't crash back down to the cold, hard floor but into Gokudera's warm embrace. "H-hahi, w-what are you doing?" I stammered, flustered by how close our faces were, before they would end up melting into each other.

"Who's the idiot who needs their eyes checked now?" Gokudera was scrowling like usual but I could of sworn that his voice had been almost playful. _But that would be so beyond out of character for this freak. _Continuing his explanation, he said, "Look, this is a one time only thing. Don't expect me to assist you, ever again, after today."

"...Fine," I softly murmured, not paying attention to Gokudera's words. That's because I was intently focused on the fact that my palm was firmly resting on Gokudera's chest. Through the fabric of his shirt, I felt the reverberations of his beating heart flow in my flesh. I shyly looked into his green pearls, my lips slowly parting in sickening lust.

I don't know who struck first but somehow, a new taste entered my system. Gokudera's lips were soft and moist and his tongue quickly invaded my mouth. My arms unconciously travelled up his body, grasping onto his silky hair, forcing his head closer to mine (if that was even physically possible).

My body morphed into a mixture of various, conflicting emotions. Pain _(my ankle is still torturting me)_, ecstasy and disgust. _Hahi, why am I making out with this mean blockhead?_

I felt Gokudera's body stiffen, most likely because he had reached the same conclusion as me. Simultaneously tearing ourselves apart, we exchanged deadly glances.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned, performing an act of throwing up.

"That makes two of us," Gokudera spat on the ground. For once, we were in agreement.

"Right, it was just a mistake. An awful, gross, disgustingly, vile mistake," I stated but my voice failed to sound convincing enough.

"Are you saying I'm a crap kisser?" growled Gokudera.

"Maybe I am."

"Great, now I have to kiss your dry lips again, just to prove to you that I will be the best kisser that an idiot like you will ever experience," and with that, Gokudera planted his lips on mine.

I wanted to reject this burning sensation but my feeble body caved in and eagerly sought out more of the embering sparks that our kiss had ignited. My mouth hungrily, delighted in this pleasure and I enthusiastically drowned in his lake of lust.

_Is this feeling love? If it is then I despise it. I loathe myself for allowing Gokudera to seduce and enchant my heart. I hate, hate, hate him because he is a cocky, egotistical, arrogant, bullying jerk! I detest myself more though because, despite how much I hate him, I have to admit that I've fallen head over heels for him and worse, I actually like it! I'm sick. Sick, sick, sick. Sick with love, that is._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um, yeah, my use of ice cubes was so original, not. I don't usually write in first person but I find Haru more fun to write in this point of view. Anyway, hopefully this wasn't boring. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
